Official Game guide Part 1
This is the official game guide, part 1: Introduction. =Introduction= Overview GangsterMind is a free, strategic role-playing game that you can play daily using only your Web browser. It is text based and very straightforward. Proceed by clicking on options. Master the basics and, slowly but surely, you'll get the hang of it. Enter the World of GangsterMind, where you are the leader of an organized crime gang. Raise cash from casinos, prostitutes, loan sharks and gambling dens. Turn out narcotics, booze and counterfeit currency. Bribes and felonies are part of your repertoire as you wage war against other gangsters for control of the underworld. You and your gang can join a crime cartel with a well structured hierarchy or form your own crime cartel. The possibilities are endless within a proven business model where illicit profits can be laundered through legit business ventures. Your first order of business is to build a strong crew. Maintain your workers' morale high, lest they decide to leave you. Dole out liquor and nose candy to your workers, guns liquor and weed to your goons. Make sure you have enough goons to protect your workers and if all else fails, give them a bigger cut. Observe what makes each group happy. Cars can make a difference for drive-bys and getaways. The vehicle of choice is the Hummer Limo. Purchase your own planes to forego plane tickets. Remember to try out many different strategies! If you don't like the city you're in, make your way to another place! If you aren't making enough money, try other ways to get money. Get ready for some bona fide, certified, no holds barred racketeering. Players are ranked according to their net worth. Here is how net worth is calculated: NETWORTH = Cash/10 + Cash in bank/10 + alcohol * 1 + Weed * 2 + Coke *5 + Cadillac * 8,000 + Hummer Limo * 40,000 + Royal Jet * 40,000 + Heavy jet * 250,000 + Card shark * 2,500 + Hooker * 2,000 + Moonshiner * $1,500 + Hood * 1,000 + Hustler * 500 + Hitman * 1,000 + Thug * 500 + Bodyguard * 300 Turns are required to perform any action in the game: Attack, Scout, Raise cash and so on. Players receive 15 turns every 10 minutes, as long as they have less than 1500 turns. You can always buy turns by clicking on "Need more turns". You start with a given amount of reserve turns that you can use any time during a round. You can transfer them on the main page when you log in. You can win fantastic prizes just by playing and having a great time: gangstermind.com offers $1,000 in cash at the end of each round to the best kingpin (player buying turns) and many other prizes. If you have any suggestions or find any errors in the game, please report them to the administrators by sending a support ticket or an E-mail to the admin. Prizes 1.2 - Prizes At the end of each round, prizes are given to best players and best cartels. For cartels, the turns are given to every member of the cartel. The ring is given to the boss only. Quick Start #) Scout for workers to do your dirty work and goons to protect you. #) Keep your crew's morale high. Check the next section to learn more about this. #) Raise cash and Produce drugs alcohol and fake money. #) Put some cash in the bank so you don't lose it if you get attacked. #) Find some friends and build a strong cartel so you are not alone in this bad bad place. #) When you feel strong enough, you can attack other Gangstas. Crew Morale Your crew's morale is crucial to the success of your organization. If your workers or your goons morale is low, they will walk out on you when ordered into action. Indulge your workers with booze and coke, and provide goons to protect them at work. Your workers' morale also depends on their cut of the take (workers' payout). Your goons crave liquor and weed, and require a gun each, at least. Try to observe what makes each group happy. The black market is a good place to stock up on weed, booze and coke. =Continue!= Official game guide part 2 Category:Guides